Based on an evaluation of program activities engaged in during the past year of operation, the Seminole Comprehensive Alcoholism Program recognizes that innovative methods will have to be instituted to facilitate optimum program development in regards to the unique cultural values and life style of the Seminole people. Therefore the program will focus its primary emphasis on the development of utilizing culturally oriented techniques in counselling, individual diagnostic, therapeutic and other aspects of program endeavors. The basic approach will be directed toward a total community treatment concept, the concept of modifying the behavior of an individual experiencing alcohol related problems has not had a significant degree of success. Therefore the program will concentrate a portion of its efforts toward identifying stress factors imposed by a community upon individuals living in that community. It is perceived that the identity of stress factor of communities in relationship to the problem drinker can be correlated to community environment. The program will also be involved with the development of the standardization of the data collection system, being developed for NIAAA, By Tribal American Training Consultant Associates. All other standard aspects of program operation will continue in the same manner.